Night Love
by babymoon cullen
Summary: historia completamente diferente, Bella fue traicionada y se refugia en aventuras pasajeras, hasta encontrar el amor de una manera muy peculiar, estara dispuesta a todo y luchar por el amor ...
1. Chapter 1

**NIGHT LOVE**

Sentí sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, me acariciaba con desesperación, deseo y pasión, su aliento me embriagaba de los pies a la cabeza. Deslice mis manos hacia el cierre de su pantalón, acaricie su miembro de arriba abajo jugueteando con él con mi experiencia sabia que esto los volvía locos, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que me tomara ya , necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi entrando y saliendo sentir su tibio y húmedo sexo dándome placer una y otra vez, nuestras respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más, sabía que esto no estaba bien, pero era la manera más cercana de sentirme , deseada, amada y protegida si así se le puede llamar , esta no era la mejor manera de afrontar mis problemas, lo sé , por un momento dude pero vinieron a mi todas las imágenes de aquella noche, el dolor, la ira y la rabia me impulsaron a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus labios se abrieron paso entre mi blusa, dejando mis pechos al descubierto mientras el besaba mi pecho y lamia mi pezón lenta, delicada y deliciosamente y con la otra mano acariciaba el otro seno cambiando de posiciones para atender a los dos de igual manera , se fue deslizando lentamente por mi estomago hasta llegar al ombligo y juguetear con su lengua en él, y así volvió a recorrer de nuevo el camino hasta mis labios besándolos de una manera tan deliciosa y causando que mi lengua y labios le correspondieran, y así me siguió besando hasta arrinconarme en una esquina de la habitación, teniéndome contra la pared presionando mi caderas contra las suyas haciéndome gemir por la sensación con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de mi pantalón y del suyo se fue bajando lentamente hasta colocarse a la altura de mis tangas y liberándome de ellas con sus dientes , poso su boca en mi sexo besándolo y recorriéndolo lentamente poniéndome a mí a cada instante mas frenética, introdujo su lengua acariciando lentamente mi clítoris wow juro que podía sentir que estaba llegando, me mordí mis labios para contener un grito , cuando él se separo listo para penetrarme, bueno estoy en esta situación para darme placer y era lo que el iba a hacer, así que con mis manos sujete sus cabellos devolviéndolo a su lugar hecho esto el entendió que yo quería que siguiera con el trabajo tan fabuloso que estaba haciendo y el solo me sonrió para incorporarse de nuevo a su tarea ahora comenzó mordiendo de vez en cuando mis labios exteriores y seguía dándome placer con su lengua haciéndome tener el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Una vez dándose cuenta el de esto se incorporo listo para entrar en mi pues era lo justo ahora le tocaba a él, de verdad había estado con muchos hombres en este tiempo y ninguno estaba tan bien dotado como…..? La verdad no recuerdo como se llamaba y de su cara ni hablar el alcohol ya había hecho de las suyas, así que me dispuse a disfrutar como entraba y salía de mi causándome ahí mismo 3 orgasmos mas, dando por terminado así nuestro encuentro, había estado ya con demasiados hombres pero con ninguno me sentía completa me daban placer si y hasta ahí, todo esto era una venganza, estúpida según mis amigas pero era la manera en que yo sentía que me desahogaba.


	2. Recuerdos

Genial otra noche mas , otro día que me siento como un objeto mas y sin vida. Es increíble como un simple acto te puede cambiar la vida, acabarla por completo, destrozarla y hacerla añicos. Un minuto eres la mujer mas completa y feliz de este mundo y al siguiente la mas desdichada, vacía y sola de este planeta.

Y eme aquí haciendo tontería y media acostándome con cuanto hombre se me atraviese, todo contal de ya no sentir ese horrible vació en mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirme querida, apreciada, deseada. Pero no podía deshacerme de aquellas malditas imágenes, lo recuerdo muy bien como si fuera ayer.

Flash back

Estaba muy feliz, por fin había conseguido la beca completa de mis estudios, ya moría por decírselo a Dave mi novio – y amor de mi vida- le había llamado ya unas 5 veces y no contestaba me comenzaba a preocupar así que decidí ir a su apartamento para saber si todo estaba bien y de paso darle mi noticia

Llegue a su casa y abrí con mi llave- el me la había dado como un símbolo de que nuestra relación estaba ya en otro nivel- pero no estaba cerrada, señal de que estaba ahí. Me adentre en la sala cuidando de no hacer ruido, digo, capaz y estaba dormido, pero tenia toda su ropa tirada por la sala y el comedor pero no solo eso, también había unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa que estaba segura no eran míos y un sostén colgado de la televisión!!!. Oí unos ruidos provenientes de su habitación, como si estuviera en transe me dirigí a ella recogiendo cada una de las prendas que encontraba a mi paso, las respiraciones que se oían eran agitadas, por mi mejilla rodó una lagrima que limpie inmediatamente, cuando estuve enfrente de su puerta dude,¿seria capaz de enfrentar esto? Ó ¿preferiría vivir en una engaño? Estuve a punto de girarme y dejar las cosas así, no quería sufrir una desilusión, tome la perilla con mi mano temblorosa y la gire lentamente.

Al abrirla no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos mi mejor amiga Jessica Stanley estaba encima de mi novio haciendo le el amor como si yo no existiera.

Tenia tantas emociones me sentía dolida, traicionada con ira, odio, tristeza, me sentí caer en una espiral infinita de dolor, quería matarlos, destrozarlos, quemarlos vivos, quería una maldita explicación de por que me hacían esto a mí? Pero no, no les daría el gusto de verme derrotada así que me adentre a la habitación de golpe, ambos voltearon a verme sorprendidos.

oh, por favor por mi no se preocupen sigan con lo que están haciendo, yo solo venia a traerles la ropa que estaba en la sala, pero ya me voy- dije lo mas tranquila posible

Bella ... esto- comenzó Dave

No te preocupes, no hay necesidad de que lo expliques- dije como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo

Pero deja que te explique, ella fue...-

En verdad Dave, no te preocupes, ah! Y ten tu llave creo que ahora Jessica la ocupara mas que yo- dije tendiéndole la llave a la susodicha

Bella , yo...lo siento- dijo sollozando, pero antes de que continuara salí de la habitación, no podía soportar mas esto ya era demasiado

Bella!!!!!- oí que gritaba Dave tras de mi- Bella por favor, grítame, golpéame, llora haz algo dime que me odias, por favor prefiero que me mates a esta indiferencia

Gritarte? Para que?... No es prudente, golpearte?... Me lastimaría yo en algún intento de golpearte a ti, decirte que te odio?... no tiene caso por que no es verdad, por que aunque me duela admitirlo te quiero como nunca quise a nadie en este mundo, y llorar?... ha! No vales la pena para que yo derrame ni una sola lagrima por ti, por que así como se que te amo, también se que no tiene caso llorar por una persona como tu- le espete en la cara mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas corrían por mi mejilla

Amor, se que podremos superar esto, por favor bebe

No me busques, no me llames, olvídate de mi cara de que me conociste, has como si nunca hubiera existido por que eso es lo que yo are- le dije secándome mis lagrimas y jurándome a mí misma que seria la ultima vez que lloraría por un hombre y que no dejaría que jamás se volverían a burlar de mi

Salí del departamento sin voltear a tras, dejaba una amor, una amistad y una traición.

Y ese día murió la tonta, estúpida, creída y sosa Bella pues no iba a permitir que nadie mas me lastimara.

Fin flash back

Ahora ya me encontraba en el baño de mi recamara, bañándome y tallándome a fondo no podía evitar sentirme sucia después de todo, lo disfrutaba, si, pero aun así había una parte de mi que no le gustaba todo esto.


	3. Hace 3 años

**bueno chicas esta capitulo contiene partes veridicas hacerca de una persona( si lo se que envidia ) de la cual no diremos el nombre por respeto, pero si nos estas leyendo gracias por compartir esto con nosotras**

**los personajes son de la señora Meyers yo solo los utilizo para planear esta loca historia**

Hace tres años

**Bella Pov**

Habían pasado ya 3 años de todo esto y todo lo recordaba a la perfección, obviamente le deje de hablar a Jessica incluso me mude a vivir sola ya que compartíamos una pequeña casita rentada, lo último que supe de ellos fue que Jessica quedo embarazada y los padres de Dave lo obligaron a casarse ahora viven en los suburbios de Vancouver  
Los primeros meses fueron realmente duros, al principio no quería salir sentía todas las miradas sobre mí en la universidad, ya que como todo fue muy obvio , todo mundo se entero.

Una tarde que salí por pura necesidad al supermercado me encontré a una vieja amiga de la infancia Mary Alice Brandon, ella y yo nos habíamos conocido en forks de pequeñas. Ella fue mi mejor amiga y la quería mucho hasta que sus padres decidieron mudarse a Denali y los míos a Vancouver, teníamos 6 años cuando todo esto paso, después de eso conocí a Jessica, me pregunto que abría pasado si ninguna de las dos se hubiera mudado?. Venia acompañada de una joven rubia , alta y del aspecto de una modelo de victoria secrets que me la presento como su prima Rosalie, ambas estaban aquí para terminar sus estudios y andaban buscando departamento donde mudarse pero habían hecho una pausa para comer, sin pensarlo dos veces les ofrecí mi nuevo departamento, era bastante grande para las tres y no me vendría mal una ayudadita par a los gastos, aunque claro la podría mantener yo sola gracias a la beca tan generosa que recibía, así que lo hacía más por compañía que por economía. Ellas aceptaron encantadas, digo conocía a Alice hace mucho tiempo pero estoy segura de que seguía siendo la misma niña –ahora mujer- hiperactiva y loca por las compras, lo podía ver en sus ojos y en cada uno de sus actos.

Pensé que no iba a volver a confiar en nadie durante años, pero estas chicas se veían diferentes, incluso cuando les conté mi historia en lugar de mirarme con lastima como todos lo hacían, me dieron ánimos, incluso Rose- como me había pedido que la llamara- me dijo que si quería que le hiciera una visita "especial" a Jessica. A pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla sabia que eso no era nada bueno  
Ellas habían sido mi soporte todo este tiempo, una noche que estaba completamente en el oyó no tenía ganas de hacer nada ni siquiera de pararme de la cama, llego Alice sin tocar a mi puerta y me arroja un balde de agua helada

-Qué demonios te pasa?- estaba realmente furiosa

-Pues que ya me tienes harta de tu autocompasión, te engaño, ok supéralo ya paso, si no te supo respetar quiere decir que no vale la pena, ahora vístete que vamos a salir- ordeno

-No quiero Alice, no estoy de humor- y no era mentira

-No te estoy preguntando, eh dicho **VISTETE **y tienes media hora- así salió de mi habitación

Esa fue la primera noche que me llevaron a "MEDIA LUNA" un bar solo para mujeres. pero no era un bar cualquiera ,este bar presumía de ser el que tenia a los mas buenos de todos los bares ya fuera sirviendo o en el show, imagino que mis amigas querían que me distrajera de una forma u otra pero nunca imaginaron que ese bar se convertiría en algo así como mi droga.  
Recuerdo muy bien que entramos al bar y lo primero que paso fue que uno de los meceros se acerco sinuosamente hacia mí y me miro con lujuria

-Desea tomar algo señorita?- esa pregunta me la hizo con doble sentido era obvio

-Por el momento una mesa por favor- contesto Alice

-Alice – rose estaba rojísima

-Que sucede Rose, te encuentras bien?- le pregunte preocupada

-Que va si esta lo que tiene es vergüenza con eso de que virgen al matrimonio la mojigata no conocía ningún lugar de estos- no lo pude evitar y me reí como loca

-Me alegra que estés sonriendo otra vez aunque sea a expensas mías- dijo Rosalie

-No me río de ti Rose , me rio contigo , nunca lo olvides- ahora reímos todas  
Esa noche la pasamos genial, tome como nunca había tomado aunque no estaba borracha y el camarero que me recibió no dejaba de enviarme miradas lascivas realmente estaba muy bueno el tipo, en una oportunidad que fui al baño el tipo me siguió. Yo me sentía algo mareada ya por tanto alcohol que ni me di cuenta

-¿Te pasa algo?¿Puedo pasar?- me pregunto algo preocupado

Entró y se asustó al verme pálida; me ayudó . Me comenzó a mojar la cabeza y la frente. Pasaba sus manos empapadas de agua por mi rostro, y si bien los mareos ya habían cesado, él seguía refrescándome… sacó su pañuelo y me secó.

Mientras, acariciaba mi rostro suavemente. Como si una diávola se hubiera apoderado de mi ser, ¡me descontrolé! Besé sus manos, a modo de agradecimiento, me miró con un dejo de timidez y continuó secándome. Le agradeci.

Pensé en aguantarme las ganas pero no pude resistirme a semejante tentación: estando a escasos centímetros de esos labios era "el momento" y fui yo en busca de esa boca carnosa que parecía estarme pidiendo por favor al posar mis labios en los suyos nos fundimos en un largo y caliente beso. Estábamos tan pegados que notaba el bulto de su entrepierna crecer.  
No sé si fue producto del alcohol o qué, pero deseaba que me penetrara ahí mismo. Él se transformó. Sin dejar de besarme me empujaba hacia atrás hasta hacer tope contra la puerta del baño abnegando la entrada a cualquiera inoportuna que quisiera interrumpirnos. Estábamos muy excitados los dos, pero estábamos en un baño y yo no lo suficiente mente borracha para hacerlo ahí así que me separe y Sali de ahí dejándolo solo.

Cuando sali me encontré con mis amigas disfrutando del show sanamente así que como no quería interrumpirlas le di un apropina al camarero para que les dijera-en cuanto acabara el show- que me había retirado por que me sentía mal.

Cuando iba para la salida en espera de un taxi el camarero me sorprendió tomándome por la cintura acercándome casi bruscamente a él robándome un beso que no dudé en corresponder. El fuego de su boca quemaba la mía. En ese momento tuve la necesidad de apagar el incendio que lo perturbaba, recibiendo el beso con pasión.  
Sentía su cuerpo temblar junto al mío. Nuestras lenguas entrelazadas se entendían mejor que con palabras. Su corazón sobre mi pecho golpeada cada vez con mayor intensidad.  
Me tomó de la mano y guiándola con la suya la pasó por su entrepierna-suerte que estaba todo solo afuera-. La franeleaba por encima de su pantalón. Su cara se iba transformando con cada roce. Comprobé cuán excitado lo había puesto ese beso. También yo lo estaba: percibía la humedad de mi vagina mojando la diminuta tanguita. Y me fue arrinconando hacia el fondo de un largo pasillo que iba hacia dentro de una bodega

-No aguanto más nena… ¡Cómo me gustás! ¡Te quiero ya! Vayamos a otro lugar.

Nos marchamos por el mismo recorrido que habíamos atravesado minutos antes,  
propinándonos besos a cada paso llegamos a su auto. Una vez dentro del mismo se abalanzó sobre mí y metiendo la mano en el escote sacó los senos fuera y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua hasta lograr erizar los pezones por completo.  
Sobre la butaca yo me retorcía de placer mientras acariciaba su cuello, y trayéndolo hacia mí, lo besaba.  
Sus palabras más me excitaron y casi sin pensar le respondí:

-Prefiero que vayamos a mi casa.

Sin haber terminado la frase ya había puesto en marcha el auto. Estaba sacadísimo. Me presionaba contra la puerta mientras buscaba la llave en mi cartera para abrir. Me metía la mano por debajo del vestido para tocar mi trasero.

Tras cerrar la puerta y liberados de miradas ociosas nuestros cuerpos ardían de sed, nos besábamos, nos tocábamos, nos sentíamos… Tuvimos una previa muy bestial, él me arrancó el vestido de la forma más salvaje. Hasta pensé que quizás me lo había roto. Yo no quise ser menos y le arrebaté la remera de un tirón .

Luego de comernos la boca por un largo rato bajó besándome por completa. Se detuvo en mi ombligo a juguetear , luego siguió bajando por mi vientre con su lengua juguetona hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y con los dientes quitó la tanguita.

Abrí las piernas un poco más para que bebiera de mi fuente Pero él fue cauteloso, lento, más bien tortuoso, y se hizo desear. Parecería ser que el juego previo era lo suyo, porque sabía cómo hacerlo.

Me acariciaba y daba lametones largos y húmedos… sentir su lengua alrededor de mi pubis me enloquecía. Me mordía los labios para contener el deseo que me provocaba.

Introduciendo un par de dedos que supo mover muy bien, metiéndolos y sacándolos y así sucesivamente susurró.

- Mmmmmm, qué mojadita estás bebé, me encanta ponerte así, para  
comérmela toda. Mmmmm.

Mientras tanto con el dedo índice de la otra mano me frotaba el clítoris. Sólo se escuchaba el chasquido de sus dedos empapados, ese ruido tan característico cuándo la vulva está completamente extasiada y dilatada.

Yo seguía acostada, mientras él se puso de rodillas frente a mí y metió sus manos por debajo de mis caderas elevándolas hasta dejar enfrentado mi sexo a su cara.

Hundió su caliente boca y se apoderó de mi. Sólo su torso estaba desnudo. Su pene prisionero debajo de los jeans me pedía a gritos que la auxiliara. Se quedó parado y se entregó por completo a mí.

Quitándole el pantalón con ansiedad al paso que acariciaba sus piernas miraba su bulto palpitar bajo un bóxer blanco con guardas negras que le quedaba muy bien. Con ayuda de ambas manos y ante su mirada desesperada lo desnudé  
De verdad me sorprendí al verla, sin vello púbico alguno y perfectamente circuncidada.

Era por demás tentadora.

Nos miramos con devoción, y nuestras lenguas se volvieron a buscar, hicieron de las suyas calentando aún más la situación. Salí de su boca para recorrer su cuello. Besándolo todo, me acerqué a su oído y luego de un par de lamidas en el lóbulo que lo hizo gemir; le susurré: "¡_Te deseo_!"

Bajando directo a su duro miembro me arrodillé. Comencé lamiendolo. Su mirada me pedía a gritos que me llevara su pedazo a mi boca, pero a mí también me gustaba hacerlo desear, lo tomé con mi mano ensalivada y jugué largo rato con la puntita de mi lengua. Lametazo va, lametazo viene, asomaron las primeras gotas de liquido preseminal que limpié con devoción.

Mirándolo a los ojos y sin perder ritmo, fui devorándome su gran pedazo, desapareciendo casi por completo en mi boca. Su cara reflejaba lo mucho que le gustaba. No se tardó en venir. Me ayudó a levantarme y me besó con pasión: en nuestras bocas teníamos el sabor del otro, y sentir en la suya mis propios jugos me excitó por completo.

Seguíamos tan encendidos como al principio.  
Lamiéndome cada parte de mi cuerpo llevó su boca hasta mis pechos. Las apretujó tan fuerte que me hacía doler, pero me gustaba… más me excitaba… mis pezones erguidos parecían explotar dentro de ella. Con cada chupón que les propinaba y a medida que me los succionaba mi cuerpo se contorsionaba de placer.  
Gemía constantemente, y eso lo volvía aún más loco, porque me decía:

-Grita , grita, quiero oírte gozar.

El seguía con el mástil firme como una roca. Parados donde estábamos me alzó con sus fornidos brazos y me penetró. Tomándome de la cola manipulaba la penetración a su antojo… en aquel momento yo era su mejor sumisa. Sin sacarla siquiera y sin bajarme fue hasta el sillón y se sentó, quedando yo encima de él sobre su miembro que en esa posición había logrado entrar por completo dentro de mí.

-Cabálgame , cabálgame- me repetía. Era una de mis poses preferidas, y no dudé en complacerlo. Empecé a galopar, mientras con sus manos amasaba mis pechos, y jalaba de mis pezones a la vez que me llenaba de besos húmedos el cuello y jadeaba sobre mis oídos.

Mis gemidos se hacían cada vez más intensos, y se mezclaban con los suyos; la respiración de ambos se aceleraba, los orgasmos empezaban a llegar, y moviendo la pelvis en círculos de manera frenética percibía el gran final.

Con mis últimos movimientos desaforados mordiendo el labio inferior, me vinieron varios orgasmos seguidos que no pude contabilizar. Mi cuerpo seguía temblando por el clímax alcanzado, cuándo sentí su pene latir dentro de mí. En el mismo instante y agarrándome fuerte de abajo del culo se levantó y con su miembro dentro, sin sacarla, me pone a cuatro patas contra el sillón, me dio un par de embestidas que sentí hasta sus bolas golpear en mí.

Nos reincorporamos y nos besamos como sellando la pasión encontrada. Quedamos extasiados de placer.

* * *

**que les parecio chicas???????**

**please dejen reviews me interesa saber su opinion ok**


	4. Mi vida

**que onda chicas yo aki de nuevo enfadando bueno este esta chikito pero esxplica varias cosas de la vida de nmuestra protagonista**

**Disclaimer : todos (bueno casi) los personajes corresponden a la maestra la Sra Meyers solo la historia es mia , es lo que mi mente retorcida y la de mi hermana se imagina aciendo a nuestros personajes favoritos jejejejeje **

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez de las muchas que tendría en mi futuro de un sexo placentero y salvaje con un desconocido.

Después de esa noche me volví cliente regular de ese bar me tire a cada uno de los trabajadores que este tenía actualmente, todos igual de buenos, igual de sexy´s e igual de ardientes. Incluso Rosalie, Alice y yo nos llegamos a hacer buenas amigas del dueño del bar, era un señor ya mayor muy amable y por ende respetuoso, a pesar de ser el dueño de un lugar así.

Don enrique era como un tío para todas nosotras, realmente se dio a querer muchísimo, como las tres estábamos solas en esta ciudad, él era el que nos aconsejaba y orientaba, obviamente se dio cuenta de mi situación pero en lugar de enojarse y gritarme se limito a abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla si tiempo después lo platicamos y todo me dijo que no era correcto y que no era forma de desperdiciar mi vida, claro esta no me hizo cambiar de opinión y se resigno. Tiempo después hasta el mismo me hacia bromas de que yo era su catadora de empleados, y en cierto modo lo era yo era algo así como la prueba más dura de todos los empleados, si me gustaban a mi eran contratados y si no pues simplemente o los despedía o no los volvía a llamar.

Al principio me acostaba con un tipo diferente cada día pero después se me hizo costumbre utilizarlos por un tiempo y ya que veía que querían algo serio conmigo los botaba. Esta noche había tenido un pequeño desliz y ya entrada en tragos me acosté con un desconocido hace mucho que no lo hacía a así.

La mañana siguiente me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no quería levantarme pero una voz terriblemente chillona y estrepitosa me grito casi cerca del oído- o al menos así lo sentí yo-

-Bella ya levántate ¡!!!! Vas a llegar tarde a tu primera clase

-Lárgate Alice-gruñí entre las sabanas

-Estuvo buena la borrachera de anoche verdad?

-Mmmm

-A donde te fuiste ahora?, llamamos al tío enrique y nos dijo que por ahí ni te paraste

-No tenía ganas de ver a Joshua – le conteste en un bostezo

-Así que ya nos vamos a deshacer de el?- mis amigas ya se habían resignado y ya no me juzgaban…. mucho

-Puede ser… es lo más probable

-Ok, ya levántate- y me dio un cojinazo en la cara

-Alice!!!!!!-Salí corriendo de mi alcoba para vengarme de la pequeña esa, pero cuando salí se encontraba de tras de Rosalie escondiéndose y riéndose de su hazaña

-Rose hazte a un lado si no quieres salir dañada –

-Vaya parece que la bella durmiente no se levanto de buen humor- dijo Rose entre risitas

-que al que te tiraste ayer no te satisfazio?- pregunto Alice burlonamente, me detuve en seco al recordar el incidente de ayer y lo BIEN dotado que estaba el tipo.

-Alice!!- le reprendió su prima

-Qué?- pregunto inocente mente- solo quería saber pero por la cara que puso parece que la paso genial, no es así-dijo pícaramente

-No sabes cuánto- las tres reímos- cuanto daba agracias a dio s de haber encontrado a estas chicas , ellas me querían a mi por como soy y no les importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer siempre estaban a mi lado haciéndola de pilares cuando mi mundo se derrumbaba

La escuela para mi no era una tortura, al contrario de los demás de mis compañeros yo disfrutaba de mi tiempo en ella. Soy lo que mis compañeros llamarían la alumna perfecta y que todos los maestros quieren, bueno eh de admitir que cuando lo dicen suena mas a envidia que a otra cosa, pero no es mi culpa no lo hago a propósito bueno un poco , desde lo sucedido no hago vida social con nadie que no sean mis amigas y en la escuela obviamente no saben lo que yo hago por las noches, así que para ellos soy mas bien un tipo de "nerd sexy" – el apodo me lo pusieron mis amigas- ya que también gracias a mi beca necesito por lo menos un promedio de 10.0 ( casi nada ), eh rechazado también a la mayoría de los tipos de mi clase, digo soy ...mmmm... bueno ojo alegre pero no me pienso quemar en la escuela, no así.

Algunos pensarían de mi como una doble cara o algo por el estilo ya que frente a unas personas de un modo y después soy de otra manera, también se pudiera considerar como si tuviera una doble vida o una vida secreta , esa manera de pensar me daba mucha risa me sentía como una doble agente de la CIA .

Mis compañeras me envidiaban , mis compañeros me deseaban y yo era totalmente ajena a toda esa situación, lo único que realmente ansiaba en el día era que se llegara la hora de salida para poder irme a cambiar y dirigirme a "MEDIA LUNA", hoy si tenia ganas de ver a Joshua .

* * *

**yo de nuevo jejeje que tal les gusto??!!! si lo se esta muy cortito pero les prometo que las recompensare :) por que ya en el proximo capitulo sale nuestro vampiro favorito yupiiiiiiiii :P esero que con eso se mas que suficiente jajajaja bueno hasta la proxima bye**


	5. Razones

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen yo solo me limito a retorcer un pokito sus vidasjejejejeje**

**ke tal? le s gusto?, lo odiaron? diganme , diganme please bueno ay seguimos en contacto queridas lectoras un besote para todas las que me tienen en favoritas y para las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme una pekeñita review .**

**Edward pov**  
Por fin henos aquí comenzando una nueva vida lejos de nuestros padres, me sentía tan libre, se respiraba el aire de diferente manera – no es que lo necesitara simplemente ya era una costumbre-. Mis hermanos y yo habíamos decidido que ya era tiempo de que fuéramos vampiros maduros y viviéramos lejos de nuestros padres , teníamos que madurar... a quien quiero engañar ni yo ni mis hermanos nos habíamos esperado esto, que Carlisle nuestro padre reaccionara de una manera tan exagerada por uno simple pelea de hermanos , ya debería de estar acostumbrado ¿que no? aun recuerdo todo lo que nos dijo

**Flash back**

Estábamos tranquilamente discutiendo como personas-vampiros normales mis hermanos y yo, de ese tipo de discusiones donde simple mente ay uno que otro mueble roto y cuadros destrozados.

Mis hermanos y yo estábamos peleando por casi toda la sala y todo por que tanto Jasper como Emmet no querían pagarme un apuesta que ellos habían perdido , según ellos yo había hecho trampa, cosa que no era cierto, no, nos dimos cuenta de cuando Carlisle y Esme entraban en la habitación hasta que nuestro padre nos grito

-BASTA YA!!- GRITO CARSLIE

-Mi casa- murmuro Esme

En el mismo instante nos detuvimos al ver la cara de enojado de Carlisle y la decepción de Esme , por mi parte estaba muy apenado por mi comportamiento, habíamos destrozado entera la plata baja de la casa donde ahora vivíamos, recién la había remodelado Esme y creo que eso fue lo que mas le dolió. Por los pensamientos de mis hermanos pude ver que también estaban arrepentidos  
Entonces lo vi venir , "_por todo lo que es santo no ese sermón_"- pensé

-como es posible que sigan actuando de esta manera chico , si su apariencia es de unos adolescentes de 17 a 18 años pero no , ustedes ya son lo bastante mayorcitos como para ser responsables de sus actos, chicos tienen ya mas de 100 años compórtense como los adultos que son...

Y así comenzó el sermón que nos daba casi todos los días. Tan conocido era por todos nosotros que tanto Emmet como Jasper lo estaban recitando completo y ala par en sus mentes, yo solo pude negar con la cabeza y reírme por lo bajo, pero al parecer no me reí tan bajo ya que Carlisle se giro para dirigirme una mirada asesina yo solo agache la cabeza y mis hermanos se rieron en sus mentes. El sermón continuo por otro largo rato mas, lo mismo de siempre que tenemos que madurar, que tenemos la apariencia adolescente pero no lo somos, que necesitamos sentar cabeza, conocer el amor y las responsabilidades que conlleva todo eso nosotros solo poníamos los ojos en blanco.

Una vez terminada la tortura, nuestros padres comenzaron el recuento de los daños, el sillón, dos mesas, cuatro cuadros y....oh ho no eso no por favor no!!, mire a mis hermanos por primera ves después del regaño y tenían la misma cara de susto que yo, pero ¿como? ¿cuando?, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que durante la pelea nos habíamos arrojado tantas cosas y contra tantas paredes que no sentimos cuando alguno de nosotros , no se quien pero la cruz de madera de Carlisle, esa que tenia desde su conversión y la cual había tallado su padre con sus propias manos para adornar su iglesia, esa cruz que tenia mas de 300 años estaba partida a la mitad, si bien tenia arreglo pero no creo que eso importe. En los pensamientos de mi padre había dolor y decepción el también había notado que tenia arreglo pero le dolía que no habíamos respetado un recuerdo tan valioso para el de su vida humana. Mis hermanos y yo queremos disculparnos pero la expresión de su cara no es buena y ...o genial bloqueo su mente.

-que?... y digo ¿en que demonios estaban pensando?-nos grito con ira y mucha, mucha furia-no ya se eso es lo que no hacían pensar , por que Uds. Tres no piensan solo actúan y de una forma bastante tonta ...

-papá... nosotros... – comenzó Jasper

-ustedes que? Lo sienten , eso ya no vale Jasper, como es posible que no pudieran respetar algo que están valioso para mi y no hablo de dinero hablo de que tiene un valor sentimental para mi , pero claro como van a conocer ustedes algo de esto si solo les importa el dinero , las cosas de marca y sus carros de carrera- esta ves si que estaba furioso , no lo podíamos creer ninguno de nosotros nunca lo habíamos visto así de enojado

-cariño, tranquilo estoy segura de que no fue-dijo Esme

-Esme por favor ahora no- modifico un poco su tono de voz para dirigirse a ella

Por un momento que Carlisle se descuido pude ver el profundo dolor que le habíamos causado y si nos amaba como si fuéramos sus hijos, pero pensaba que era momento de una lección de responsabilidad, en eso se dio cuenta y volvió a bloquear su mente esto no podía significar nada bueno de repente agarro un frutero que había en el piso y se acerco a Emmet

-Denme sus carteras , las llaves de la casa y sus carros

-Y eso para que ,papa?- pregunto Emmet

-Por que van a vivir sin tarjetas de crédito, no fiestas , no carros, no ropa de marca, no viajes y por supuesto sus cuentas las congelare , aaaaah! y por lo menos en un tiempo no los quiero ver viviendo en mi casa . si porque les voy a quitar todos los privilegios haber si así aprenden a valorar las cosas- Emmet titubeo al entregarle sus cosas, solo podía pensar en que aria sin su adorado jeep , que le acababan de regalar, Jasper en cambio puso sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo y yo también , la expresión de nuestro padre nos decía que no podíamos hacer nada mas

-Carlisle no creo que eso- mamá comenzó y la miramos esperanzados , a lo mejor y ella podría convencerlo de que por lo menos nos quedáramos ahí a vivir, pero Carlisle le indico con la mano que parase

-Esme no sigas por favor esto es algo que debimos de hacer hace mucho tiempo

-Carlisle son nuestros hijos no los podemos dejar desamparados- exclamo nuestra madre preocupada

-"_yo no tengo hijos en este momento_"-pensó mi padre-ya están lo bastante grandecitos para hacerse cargo de sus cosas- ese pensamiento me dolió hasta el fondo

**fin flashback**

Y es así que ahora nos encontramos ahora en la ciudad de Seattle, no queríamos alejarnos tanto de Forks ( lugar donde residíamos hasta que Carlisle nos corrió ), además de que también es un lugar donde sale muy poco el sol y eso nos conviene.

-Edward que haces? – me pregunto mi hermano Jasper

-Pensando

-Y en que?- siguió

-Pues en que ahora tenemos que mantenernos nosotros solos- dije algo nostálgico

-Si tenemos que hacer algo para comprar comida- dijo Emmet entrando en la habitación en la que estábamos, gracias a otro de mis dones – modificar o manipular la mente de los humanos y vampiros-habíamos conseguido rentar un apartamento, no muy lujoso, pero al menos era lo bastante amplio para nosotros tres

-Emmet tu no comes comida por la cual tengas que comer –dijo algo exasperado Jasper

-Oh es cierto

-Pero lo que si debemos ver es como vamos a pagar este apartamento , una cosa fue que tuvieras que jugar con las mentes de esos humanos Edward, pero no podemos hacer esto vivir a expensas de otros, no es justo- era verdad no podíamos vivir así, Esme no nos había educado así y no la defraudaríamos ni a ella ni a Carlisle – además debemos de pensar en algo para nuestra cubierta, tenemos la apariencia de adolescentes

-Si lo se, creo que tenemos que buscar una preparatoria a la cual asistir y buscar un....un...un tr....un trab- diablos me costaba tanto decirlo nunca lo habíamos necesitado- debemos de buscar un TRABAJO

-Que?!?!?!?!?!- dijeron Emmet y Jasper a la par

-No yo no quiero , eso si que no ahorita mismo me regreso con mi mamá y mi papá, si es necesario me arrastrare por días con tal de que me perdone, pero yo no trabajo- dijo Emmet enfurruñándose como niño chiquito

-Emmet papá fue muy claro , no nos va a aceptar de regreso a menos que seamos capaces de valernos por nosotros mismos

-No importa voy a llamarlo ahora mismo

-Emmet ... ya sabes que cambiaron el teléfono de casa- dijo Jasper algo dolido y con justa razón cambiaron sus teléfonos para que no los pudiéramos llamar

-Pero entonces que hacemos, no podemos trabajar, de que lo haríamos?

-No lo se por que no comenzamos por salir a caminar haber si vemos algo – sugeri y salimos del apartamento

Llevábamos casi toda la noche camiando y no habiamos podido solucionar nada, digo kien le daria un trabajo a tres vampiros adultos con la apariencia de niños de 17,18 y 19 años?, nadie nos creeria si les dijéramos que somos un doctor un profesor de historia y literatura y un abogado verdad?

-hermanos que vamos hacer? No creo que encontremos nada para nosotros-dijo Emmet mientras pasábamos por un callejón oscuro por la zona rosa de Seattle ( **n/a: asi se le llama a las zonas donde se encuentran los burdeles y tables dances aquí en nayarit o México jejeje **) – que estamos buscando, un lugar donde acepten a tres hombres extremada mente guapos y buenísimos, claro yo soy el mas guapo- en lo que Emmet parloteaba como loco pasamos justo por un anuncio de neon con una enorme luna

-si!!!- me voltearon a ver como si estuviera loco y yo solo apunte a sus espaldas para que vieran lo que les indicaba

-NO!!!!!- dijeron ambos

-SI!!!-repeti asintiendo conla cabeza

-Edward lo que estaba diciendo era broma hermano , como si no me conocieran

-Si Edward no puedes estar pensando esto en serio....no Edward ...NOOOO!!!

* * *

**tambien gracias a las que solo leen la historia ...sabe que les falta para ser todavia una mejor persona dejarme una review jejejejejeje es verdad si lo hacen se van a ir al cielo con todo y botas :P ajjajajajaja byeeeeeee**


	6. DISCULPAS

**hola a todas!!!!**

**antes de los reclamos dejenme defenderme porfavor, si tengo mas de un mes sin actualizar y creanme que no es por que yo eh querido sino por que no eh podido, regrese a la escuela y la verdad es que es muchisimo mas matado de lo que imagine, estoy estudiando para maestra y la verdad es que se va toda mi creatividad hacia mi carrera, ni se preocupen lo dije antes y lo reitero ahora, las historias que no eh terminado NO repito NO LAS VOY A ABANDONAR simplemente les pido un pokito de paciencia, si lo se ya han tenido mucha , pero prometo que para diciembre volvere a la carga con las historias y subire capitulos seguido.**

**de verdad gracias a todas por su apoyo, a mis lectoras que me han seguido desde el principio y a las que se han ido apuntando a esta larga lista, chicks las kiero mucho les dejo un besote y la promesa de que pronto tendran su capitulo.**

**(si lo se yo tambien detesto este tipo de notas, pero la verdad es que son de gran ayuda para comunicarnos con ustdes)**

**PD.**

**emi no te vuelvas loca te necesito cuerda para que sigas leyendo mi historia ok?**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOZ NIÑAS LAS KIERO :p**


End file.
